An Honest Wish
by amariedunkley
Summary: The story follows Kristi McKnight an introverted otaku, who suddenly finds herself in a completely different world, that of which she could only dream about. Breaking the boundaries of what is and what should never be, Kristi's unforeseen adventures tackles between the reality she knows and the world tossed upon her.
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT

Kristi McKnight is an introverted otaku, who fantasizes about the fictional world of animation, particularly that of Naruto. She is a student of Oak Ridge school for girls. There she is accompanied by her two best friends, Jaslene and Nina.

Something unexpected happens to the girls, but only Kristi was exceptionally affected. What would it be like to suddenly wake up in a completely different world, that of which you could only dream about? Breaking the boundaries of what is and what should never be, Kristi's unforeseen adventures tackles between the reality she knows and the world tossed upon her.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything concerning Naruto, as well as songs that may appear later in the story. But aside from that, the other characters presented within my story are of my creation. Hope you enjoy :)!

The Unexpected

Chapter 1

The sky was expanded in various shades of grey and white and black. It would seem that the sun had abandoned its attempt to break through the iron blind of clouds, that it has turned out to be satisfied to reclining behind them. Without warning, Lightning came ripping through the darkened sky, flashing its brilliant light illuminating the sky and the world below.

Kristi sat in the back of her class, watching as the once tranquil scenery, evolve into an untamed beast. Stealing the warmth of the sun that she once found comfort in. She peered through the fogged up windows watching, but her mind escaped reality and ventured in the endless cycle of her mind. Not truly interested in the events taking place in front of her, but for what had captivated her mind the night before.

It had shown very clear as a broad smile slithered on her face. She silently hummed to the Naruto opening theme song, inattentive to her surroundings-which she much preferred than socializing with the rest of the class as it would only be draining for her. Solitude was her best friend. The class was crackling with laughter, each one higher than the next as if to prove who was the loudest of them all. Her existence was unnoticed, everyone knew she preferred being secluded from the rest of the class and so no one tried to bother her.

Unaware of the looming figure slowly making its way to her, Kristi lets out a shrill noise that caused the entire class chattering to halt concurrently. Kristi glared at her friend Jaslene, who was too caught up in her laughter to notice the daggers piercing at her. A few seconds of silence and the class went on with its commotion once again leaving Kristi and Jaslene alone to their own devices.

"Why did you do that? Kristi snarled.

"Well because I wanted to", Jaslene replied as she slowly calms down her laughter. "I saw you smiling ever so sweetly to yourself, so I decided to come and have a little tease".

"Well it wasn't funny, so don't do that again! Kristi snapped back.

"Aye aye captain", Jaslene mocked. "So what are you over here smiling about during this cold harsh weather?

Jaslene found it ironic since Kristi had always disliked this type of weather and it amused her that her friend was somehow happy, instead of showing an annoyed expression.

And like a Christmas tree, Kristi's aura lit up ever so brightly. Her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled back at Jaslene. Erasing all the anger that she had, except Jaslene knew that from her friends' expression she was in for it.

"I was watching Naruto again and it was AMAZING! Kristi squealed as excitement rushed through her voice. "I can't get enough of it…but I really do need to stop. I went to my bed around 2 AM and I tried to stop but as one finishes, I have to watch a next one, and a next, and a-

"OK! Calm down I get it". Jaslene interrupted. Seriously though, I really don't get it. What's so good about it anyways? Jaslene questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

Kristi looked at her friend in shock and astonishment; she could not fathom why her friend had asked her such a question. It hadn't taken long for Jaslene to realize that it wasn't the right thing to ask. She gritted her teeth and under her breath let out a low sigh, knowing what was about to come.

"Why do you love anime? They never exist". Jaslene argued.

"Why do you breathe? You'll die anyways. Kristi retorted.

Jaslene looked at her friend with a blank expression. Laying her two hands on the desk in front of her, Jaslene blew fumes of rising anger through her nostrils.

"You didn't have to say that. Jaslene protested, twitching her two thumbs together. "That can easily hurt". She stated anger visible in her tone.

"Congratulations, I almost gave a FUCK! Kristi exclaimed with an impassive look on her face.

Both eyes' pierced at each other, as anger and disbelief veiled their faces. The rain poured down mercilessly, pounding on the roof tops drowning out the laughter and chattering; replacing it with its own assortment of rhythmic pounding. Both however, were unaware of the events occurring beyond the thick walls.

The bell came abruptly, signifying the end of school. Jaslene sighed as she broke from her stiff position, releasing her eyes from Kristi as she made her way up to gather her essentials; likewise Kristi did the same. The hallways echoed with glee as children made their way out of the establishment and to their long awaited fortress called home. It was Friday and Kristi could understand their joy as well, she missed the comfort of her bed that could take away all of her problems.

Jaslene lead ahead of her, talking with a few classmates who seemed captivated by her friendly aura. Kristi could understand their attraction to her. Black, long wavy hair gently hangs over a strong, friendly face. Bulging green eyes set charmingly within their sockets, watching delightedly over the few that walked alongside her. Smooth cinnamon skin handsomely compliments her nose and mouth and leaves a bittersweet memory of her upbringing. She stood graciously among others, despite her big frame. There was something enthralling about her, perhaps it's her perseverance or perhaps it's simply her disposition; Kristi thought to herself. But nonetheless, people tend to befriend her, while learning as much about her as possible.

"So…what's the problem with you two now? A familiar voice came from behind, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing". Kristi sighed with an unbelievable tone in her voice. Looking at her friend Nina with a brittle smile plastered upon her face.

"And you seriously think, I am supposed to believe that? Her eyebrows arched to show her disbelief. "How long have we known each other? Nina questioned; her heavy chestnut eyes studying her face.

"16 years now"

"Yes, so why try lying to me. It's only futile since I already know it's because of something unnecessary right? We've known each other since the dawn of time", Nina stated amusingly as she interlocked her hands with her friend; dragging her along the corridor, and making her way beside Jaslene.

"Is it about anime again? Nina persisted as she embraced the two bodies beside her; a smirk slowly crawling across her face.

"Ugh… what is so wrong with anime? Kristi replied in bewilderment; her hands followed in a solid fist.

"Everything, It's just Japanese cartoon". Jaslene snapped. "That is just pure nonsense, she finished her eyes closed.

"It is not just Japanese Cartoon", Kristi objected.

"Then if it isn't just a 'Japanese Cartoon', what is Anime? Nina questioned.

"LIFE", Kristi chanted as her hand outlined the shape of a rainbow, which glittered brightly, which only she could see. If only I could be a part of that world Kristi thought, it would be a dream come true.

Nina and Jaslene could only look at their friend in amusement. A broad smile shrouded their faces followed by their tumult of laughter which filled the halls as they made their way to the exit.

The three girls were bombarded by fierce winds, it screamed more than it howled. The trees bent and moaned in wrath, branches tore like paper limbs. The three were lucky to make their way out of the school and into a passing taxi, although they were partially drenched from heavens endless tears. This storm was different. It grew with rage and such anger as if to avenge the forgotten. Kristi's thoughts lingered on the horrifying sight which beheld her eyes and could also guess that her friends were thinking the same through there concerned expression.

The car became engulfed with precipitation, rendering it blind to what was ahead. Silence engulfed the car, as the once crackling radio came to an abrupt halt. Ahead Kristi could see a dim light shimmering in the distance and for a second it felt like time had stopped for her. Lightning came swiftly, a brilliant shock of white, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late.

As it was, the driver barely had time to evade the sudden attack before the air bags knocked him back and sideways. The car tumbled over and over into the isolated thoroughfare before coming to an absolute stop. The rain fell even more mercilessly as if to mourn their unfortunate demise. Kristi's eyes became heavy. Silence; it scared her more than the pain which had accumulated her body. She was briefly aware of the bloody taste in her mouth but she couldn't figure out what it was. With her last breath, Kristi's eyes slowly closed as endless darkness cloaked her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything concerning Naruto, as well as songs that may appear later in the story. But aside from that, the other characters presented within my story are of my creation. Hope you enjoy :)!

NEW BEGINNINGS

Chapter 2

"Hey…Are you alright? A strange voice faded into Kristi's consciousness.

Kristi's eyes slowly unfastened from its latch. Gradually, her eyelids fluttered trying to grasp the distorted figure that hovered above her. Placing her hands on the soft cushion below her, she raised her upper body only to be subjected to harsh intervals of pounding in her head.

"Ouch! She moaned, holding her head as if to stop the harsh throbbing.

"Slowly, just take it easy and I'm sure it will stop…eventually", the stranger spoke reassuringly.

"Who are you? Kristi questioned; her vision now transparent upon the figure that stood before her.

"My name is Moto Satoshi," he responded; placing his hand out signaling for the child to get up. "What are you doing out here? It isn't a place for a child to be lurking about," he stated.

Kristi accepted his offer, gripping at his firm hands which felt like sandpaper, rough and unfinished under hers. Mounted on her feet, Kristi took a step back to take in the man that had helped her. Her eyes widen in disbelief at the man fixed in front of her. She stared at him open mouthed. Her brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was shocked. She closed her mouth, and then looked at her toes before glancing back up to catch his eye.

"I think I'll go now," was all she could say.

"Hey! Wait a minute. You could at least say thanks you know, little girl", he exclaimed.

Stopping in her tracks, Kristi turned on her heels facing the man with an irritated expression.

"I am not a little kid. I am 16 years old. Are you blind? She sneered.

"Ha, is either that or your brain cells haven't kicked in yet", he retorted.

Bewildered, Kristi Slowly looked at her hands, feet and her body in fullness. A shriek echoed through the forest, startling the wildlife which had resided in it. It must be a dream, it has to be a dream she thought to herself. There was only one way to make sure, her small hands flew its way to her face, colliding with such force that it left an imprint. It was real, all real she thought.

Looking back at the man, she could finally grasp the entirety of the situation she was in. Yes she realized it as clear as day; his attire and the familiarity of the headband which lay gracefully around his head, covering the silver mane which hung charmingly around his round face. Smart gray eyes, set concealed within their sockets; watched cautiously over her.

His clothing she recalled, a green flak jacket. Having three scroll pouches on each side of his chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders (which was fastened on by steel buttons), and a zipper down the middle. The Uzushiogakure symbol was integrated onto the back of the jacket, symbolizing the ties between the two villages.

"So you're from the Hidden Leaf Village", Kristi uttered; her face still in shock.

"Yes", he replied; hands folded over the other against his lean frame.

"Hmm…" Kristi exhaled.

"Look…I don't have time to waste, so if there is anything else please speak up", he breathed.

"Hmm…" Kristi's face was emotionless; unaware of what had been said.

"Well then, I will be on my way", he sighed; walking pass Kristi only to feel a gentle thug of his hand.

"Wait…Take me with you", she begged. Squeezing unto his hand as the other gripped at her attire; showing the anxiety which had overcame her.

His eyes lay still on the fragile child, it showed a kind gentle concern; which Kristi was accustomed to by her grandfather. Kneeling at her level, he placed his hand on her shoulders and instead of flinching away, Kristi was soothed by it. He left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice that Kristi felt his words calming her down.

"Ok…I will take you with me. I'm sure the hokage can help with your situation. That's if 'HE' is not bu-

"HE! Kristi blurted; interrupting the man before he could finish.

OH MY GOD! She screamed internally. What if I get to meet Naruto as the hokage, she thought; not paying attention to the man in front of her. No but wait, there are seven hokage's from what she could remember and out of all of them Tsunade was the only female hokage; so Tsunade would be eliminated as one of the 'HE'. That only left the First Hokage (Hashirama Senju), the Second Hokage (Tobirama Senju), the Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi), the Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze), the Sixth and Seventh Hokage (Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki). Who would I meet, her thoughts rambled on. Satoshi gaped at the girl, who was in deep thought; her face changing from confusion, excitement, and then to exhaustion. Using her hands to ruffle the scarlet locks on her head, she swiftly looked at the man's face, her eyebrows arched.

"Who is the hokage", she asked with anticipation.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage", he stated proudly; still looking at the girl surprised. Everyone knew who the hokage of the leaf village was, how did she not know he thought. "Look we can stay here and chat all day, but I have to be on my way", he uttered; and with a quick movement, lifted the girl off of her feet and into his arms. "Now let's go", he told; sailing through the trees with refinement.

It wasn't long before they had reached the village. Kristi looked in amazement at the embodiment which had seized her eyes. Two large double gates stood firm at the entrance of Konoha and each door had a Japanese character on it. The first looked like a stylized "O" and the other looked like an "h".

"Wow…, she sighed under her breath; eyes filled with awe.

"Now let's go", and with a sudden thug, Kristi's feet began to move; gently Passing through the gates that invited them in.

The village seemed boisterous. Each building was distinctive, it made the place as eminent as a beloved grandmother's quilt, every patch unique and as eye catching as the one before. Kristi watched as people hurried to their different task. Those who laughed energetically, maybe because of a joke they found funny; Kristi thought to herself. Children ran along the paths, playing ninja-she speculated seeing the toy kunai knives they had been throwing around. Florists, bakers, and the different shop owners went along to their everyday routines. Aroma of fine cuisine's wafted through the air, but Kristi could already distinguish the one she knew most. Ramen…yes ramen, she thought; her belly grumbling instantaneously. Satoshi looked at her, eyebrows arched at the sound of her belly.

"We could stop by a shop to get something and eat", he suggested; looking back at her brightly flushed face.

"Sure…, she muttered in a low voice; her eyes still fixated on the road ahead.

"How about rice with grilled stea-

"Ramen", Kristi interrupted.

"Something healthier would be go-

"Ramen", Kristi persisted.

"NO, he snapped. "We are getting something healthier that is good for your body", he further exclaimed.

"We…are…going…to…get…something…healthier", Kristi mimicked sarcastically. "LOOK… she sneered facing the man; whose face was veiled in shock. "I WANT RAMEN! And what my belly wants is up for no discussion", she finalized before turning on her heels.

Quickly regaining his composure, he came to realize the quantity of eyes that gazed in his direction. Why me he thought, this little brat and her antics. He quickly trailed after her, leaving the astonished crowd in their thoughts.

"We're here", he sighed making his way into the establishment.

Kristi recognized the structure in front of her, Ramen Ichiraku, a small restaurant in Konohagakure, which severed ramen. It was also Naruto's and Iruka Umino's favorite place to eat. The owners were Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Both of who considered Naruto their favorite customer and have never viewed him in a negative light; her thoughts were disrupted by a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you coming in or not", Satoshi asked.

"Oh…yes", she stated; making her way to the stole in front of her. It was empty she thought.

"So what would it be today? A welcoming voice asked from behind the counter. His back turned to Kristi.

"One ramen please", Satoshi replied.

"Aren't you going to have one as well? Kristi asked with a puzzled expression.

"No…I've already told you, I have business to take care of", He answered. "So order what you like, I'll see you later".

"Ok", she replied, watching as the man turned and made his way out of the shop. Kristi sighed, a little bit disappointed at his departure.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your company. Besides here is one of our famous dishes, so enjoy", the kind man offered.

Could he read minds? Kristi thought as she took the bowl filled with its captivating delicacies. It didn't take long for Kristi to slurp down all of its contents and onto the four extra fillings she ordered. He's probably going to fuss about this she thought; her mind lingering on Satoshi.

"AH…I'M STARVING! A recognizable voice came. "Hey old man, one ramen please", he stated; sitting beside Kristi with a broad smile across his face.

Kristi's eyes widen in surprise as the recognizable figure glanced at her with his rich blue eyes.

"Na..ru..to...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything concerning Naruto, as well as songs that may appear later in the story. But aside from that, the other characters presented within my story are of my creation. Hope you enjoy :)!

WE MEET

Chapter 3

"Na…ru…to", Kristi muttered; eyes in disbelief.

Kristi was sitting at the counter. Her face was white as chalk. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise; opening and shutting like a goldfish with no sound coming out. I can't believe I'm sitting next to Naruto, say something else goddammit…wait no how do I look; her thoughts kept rambling on.

"Yea…So what's it to you? He asked looking at the girl in confusion.

Kristi stared at the young man; his blonde, spiky hair neatly coiffured to reveal a round, warm face; wearing his headband that denotes his position as a ninja from Konohagakure. Big, round blue eyes, set narrowly within their sockets, watch meticulously at the girl before him.

"Hey, are you listening to me", he questioned; drawing his face close to her.

Kristi's face grew red in color; her face was in close proximity with his. Nervous and shocked by the sudden approach, Kristi with her small hands pushed him to the ground and made her way out of the shop as fast as she could.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR! His voice trailed after her; anger covering his face. "Gramps, do you know her? He asked, making his way to his feet and back to the counter which had his bowl full of delicacies.

"It's the first time I've seen her", he stated; eyes still in the direction she went. Sighing, he took up the empty bowls, placing them behind the counter were he maneuvered.

"Hmm…Whatever", he exhaled. "Time to dig in", he finalized; gobbling up the bowl of ramen rapidly and unto his next filling.

Gosh…Why did I have to do that? Now he's going to hate me for sure, she thought; running as quickly as her short legs could carry her, bolting down the alley way like an Olympic champion at the start gun; quickening her pace to an all-out sprint. Her hands still clasped against her red cheeks and her eyes closed, unaware of the individuals ahead of her. With a small thud, her body collided with the two bodies which stood unbothered by her sudden assault; regaining her composure, she looked at the two men.

"Are you ok little girl, where are your parents? One of the voices asked.

"Umm…She mumbled, still gaping at both men.

"Ah…Well my name is Ka-

"Kakashi Hatake and you're Mighty Guy", she interjected; pointing at both men distinctively.

"Ah, yes that's right. And you are? Kakashi asked; looking at the girl with amusement.

Kakashi had a strong resemblance to his father, so much so that they were sometimes mistaken for each other; she recalled staring at the man. His spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, with his typical relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. His left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he had used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible; Kristi's mind flooded with the recollection of the man's biography.

Her mind however shifted to the man on the right. Mighty Guy, she recollected, with his shiny bowl style haircut and remarkably thick eyebrows; clothed in his green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket. His red forehead protector however, was worn around his waist like a belt. 'Bushier Brows Sensei' the name came to her head as she giggled unconsciously.

"Kristi…Kristi McKnight, but just call me Kristi for short", placing her hands out signaling a handshake from both men.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you young lady. But why are you out here by yourself? Guy asked before Kakashi could formulate the words himself.

Dusk was falling; the shadows were now twice as long as themselves. The air was damp and cool smelling faintly of a shop fumes, the sun dipped lower in the sky until the trees that lined the lane stood as black statues silhouetted against the darkening sky, slowly their shadows melted away into the blackness of night. Kristi could understand their concern. A little girl alone wondering the streets in the night, time moved fast she thought; but she was already an oblivious person to realize that the day had already passed on.

"My…Parents…She mumbled; eyes back on the two men. "I'm not really sure", she confessed; twiddling her hands together. The two men looked at each other then back at the girl.

"But I do know Satoshi, Moto Satoshi", she blurted. "But I don't know where he is at the moment", she informed.

"OH! I think I've seen him back at the hokages residence", Guy exclaimed. "Apparently he not too long came back from a mission, maybe he's through right now and on his way to find you", he reassured; placing up a thumb with a glint occupying his eyes.

"Yea…Ok then", Kristi laughed.

"NOW LET'S GO! He shouted; Kakashi tagging along behind him.

"Hey old man, the ramen was delicious as always", Naruto stated gladly; placing his seventh filling on the counter.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad you enjoyed it", he replied. "It's nice having you here".

"Yea, well it's either here or back in that empty house", he giggled; eyes looking down on the counter. The shop overcame with silence at his remark.

Orphaned, Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen (the Third Hokage) wanted to protect him from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish was for Naruto be regarded as a hero, who was honored by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, only the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surround his birth, openly ostracized and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. The Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, in hopes that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused him to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks.

"Well…IT'S NO BIG DEAL! He laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Naruto you're welcome here anytime", Ayame remarked with a broad smile on her face.

"Yea thanks, it means a lot to me", Naruto replied giving back a heartfelt smile.

"Well any-

"Sorry I took so long", a voice interjected before Naruto could finish his statement.

"Oh, Satoshi san, welcome back", Teuchi smiled; his daughter doing the same.

"I came to pick up the girl", he stated. "Where is she", he asked looking around.

"Well…After Naru-

"I didn't do anything", Naruto snapped with a scowl on his face.

"Well it's something you did that made her run away with such a flushed face", Teuchi laughed looking at the boy.

"Well she's just weird, that's for sure", he snorted.

"Ah, I'll just go and look for her then", Satoshi exhaled; a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait…that would be 2000 yen", Teuchi stated before the man could leave.

"For what, she only had one bowl am I right? He asked puzzled.

"Yes…that and the additional four that she had, which also included the special fillings that accompanied each dish", Teuchi Explained

His knuckles became white from clenching his fist too hard, gritting his teeth from effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuding an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed anger. He was going to have a talk with this girl he thought.

"Here", he exhaled; placing his weekend grocery money in the man's welcoming hand.

"Well I'll be on my way", he finalized; turning on his heels and out of the shop only to be greeted by Kakashi, Guy, and the little brat who had swindled all of his money.

"Kakashi…Guy…And you little brat", he mumbled.

"Well that's no good way to greet us", Kristi commented. "You should smile more, with that furrowed face girls will find you unattractive", she stated blatantly.

Silence was all that filled the atmosphere, Kakashi and Guy both looking astonished at her words.

"Well…we came to bring her back, since we found her wondering about", Kakashi started; eradicating the silence from around them.

"Hmm…, Satoshi snorted; glaring at the girl, neglectful of the other man's presence.

"Well we'll be on our way", Kakashi stammered before grabbing Guy and leaving them behind.

"Let's go", Satoshi ordered walking pass the girl. "You'll be staying with me for the time being", he told; his head still parallel to the road ahead. Kristi followed behind silently.

His apartment was quaint, Kristi thought. It had two bedrooms, a bath and a kitchen; a house big enough for one man. The house was still engulfed in darkness, so fully appreciating its intricacies was for another day she contemplated.

"Here, you can use this room", He spoke; signaling for her to come in his direction at the end of the apartment. "Everything you need is already in the room", he told looking at the child now beside him.

"Ok", she stated.

"And don't break anything", he threatened; glaring at her.

"Yea ok", she replied, inattentive to his warning.

"I'll be in my room", he finalized before leaving her.

Kristi lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling in exhaust. Her mind questioning the events that had occurred; what is happening to me? Today has been a long day she thought, scratching her head. It wasn't long before she snuck out of her room and onto the roof which over looked the village.

"It's a nice view", she smirked.

The moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the village, bathing them, illuminating them. And in the distance the trees were silhouetted against the deep velvety sky. Just gazing at the midnight blue canvass above stole every thought from her mind, the usual carousel of worries simply forgotten. Up above laid the heavenly stars and a crescent moon to smile down. Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound, the lyrics of Neverland played softly in Kristi's mind. As the light twinkled and the unheard music played, her steps fell lightly over the rutted roof. Her mouth opened slowly, releasing the music which had overflowed her mind.

" **Whenever I was frightened**

 **Or if I ever felt alone**

 **I turned to the Night Sky**

 **And a star I called my own.**

 **Somewhere I could run to**

 **Just across the Milky Way**

 **If you like I could take you,**

 **It's just a light year and a day".**

Her voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful; the music soared through the air like an eagle on an up-draft. Her voice was music and grace, her hand went to her heart and her head rose as she belted out the final notes.

" **We can sail away tonight**

 **On a sea of Pure Moonlight,**

 **We can navigate the stars**

 **To bring us back home…**

Her eyes dripped with tears, spilling down her face with ease. The wind seemed to have felt her sadness; gently caressing her cheeks with fingers that had been a comfort to so many over their long, lonely years.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything concerning Naruto, as well as songs that may appear later in the story. But aside from that, the other characters presented within my story are of my creation. Hope you enjoy :)! Please leave a review as well!

TIME LAPSE

Chapter 4

"When will she wake up?

"Hmm…I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see how her condition keeps up", Nina replied; looking at Jaslene stricken face, contorted with worry.

"The doctors say that fortunately, there hasn't been any serious damages to her brain, so waking up would have been possible from the time they had brought her in", Jaslene motioned; her eyes transfixed on the motionless body lying in front of her.

"Well I don't know", Nina fretted; her hands now brushing at the few strands which lay placid against her face.

The hospital room was as devoid of beauty as both Jaslene and Nina of hope. Its walls were simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. An old TV set hanged from the ceiling. A window giving a view of the world below was just beneath the screen. In the corner were two chairs-which were already occupied by both girls- frayed with wear and tear. It was a typical hospital room, sparse and functional.

"I just wish we could do some-

"LOOK! Nina blurted; motioning towards Kristi's lifeless body. "She's…She's crying", Nina stammered; now on her feet and towards her friend.

"She is …, Jaslene wept; standing beside Nina with her hand clasped against the moist cheeks. "Can you hear us? She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Can you hear us Kristi? Nina joined in.

Her heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across her face as she slept. At peace, her consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world; Kristi's body lay unresponsive to their inquiring.

"Nothing…, Jaslene sighed.

"Hey girls, you doing ok", a voice came through the doors.

"Miss Davis! Yes we're ok, a little bruise here and there, but we're ok", Nina stated. "Oh doctor Harding, how are you? Staring on the man closely behind; his left hand clutching on seemingly important documents.

"I'm good", he smiled back. "But you girls need to be back and in your rooms, get some rest", he ushered.

"But-

"No buts, you both were in a serious accident. Although by some miracle you're all still alive and in good physical shape, you still need to rest your body from all the exhaustion it had yesterday", he informed.

"Fine", they both affirmed simultaneously; making their way out of the room and into the dimly lit hallways.

The door fastened behind them, leaving both individuals to converse among themselves.

"So…Ms. Davis", he started. "You're the aunt of the patient, am I right? We have done some test on your niece to see how her condition has progressed", he informed; eyes set on the documents in his hand.

"Yes and how is her condition? I was told that she would have been awake by morning, the latest by noon and it's far past that Mr. Harding; that's a good sixteen hours gone by", she breathed; hands firmly intertwined watching as the man examines the bedridden girl.

"Certainly so Ms. Davis, we have examined her on three occasions prior to her arrival here. But nothing seemed to be showing up, indicating the cause of your niece's circumstance", he spoke; helplessness in his voice.

"There has to be something", she gasped.

"We can only come to the conclusion that she maybe in a coma, as she exhibits the symptoms of a comatose individual. She shows a complete absence of wakefulness and is unable to consciously feel, speak, hear, or move", he informed. "For a patient to maintain consciousness, two important neurological components must function. The first is the cerebral cortex—the gray matter that forms the outer layer of the brain. The other is a structure located in the brainstem, called reticular activating system. Injury to either or both of these components is sufficient to cause a patient to experience a coma".

"But you have already stated that nothing is wrong with her, so how is she in a COMA! She argued; her heart pounding against her ribcages.

"That's what we are trying to figure out Ms. Davis. We are doing everything in our power to help solve the problem, but first we have to figure out the cause", he stated; his eyes trailing on the emotional woman now walking back and forth. "Please Ms. Davis, take a seat", he motioned to the chairs in the corner. "Nothing really damaging has happened to your niece, and thank god for that. Just keep your faith in her, I'm sure she will wake up", he reassured; hoping that it would calm down her worries, even by a little.

"Ok…I will", she exhaled; eyes on the body lying on the bed before her. "Just please inform me of any changes that may occur", she finalized; looking back at the man for his approval.

"Definitely Ms. Davis, I'll be on my. There are other patients that need examining right about now", he glanced at his watch. "Your niece's vitals seem to be ok, so I'll checkup later", he stated; leaving the woman who now knelt at the bed, hands clasped together in initiation of a prayer.

Outside was nothing but moon speckled darkness, but at least it was not the kind of utter blackness that swallowed a person whole, it was instead a shadowy world painted in grey-scale. Ms. Davis stood by the windows, watching as people went on to their different destinations; others just busily chitchatting, puffing on their cigarettes. Sighing, she turned from the scenic view, looking at her niece sleeping state.

"What is really going on? She exhaled; placing her hands to her cheeks.

Slowly she made her way to one of the chairs, hoping to relief the drowsiness and tension that had accumulated her body. She slithered within its form, sleep slowly pooled over her eyelids. Like a warm blanket, blackness overcame her, the woman eyes closed; finally sending her into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything concerning Naruto, as well as songs that may appear later in the story. But aside from that, the other characters presented within my story are of my creation. Hope you enjoy :)! Please leave a review as well!

THE BEGINNING

Chapter 5

 _The field was a brilliant span of grass and meadow flowers, grass rustling gently in the breeze. There was a narrow brook flowing through it stifled with weeds. Tall water-mint with pale lilac flowers, like dozens of tiny bells were growing at the edge of the brook. Kristi woke up in a grassy meadow dotted by petite, fragrant_ _Camellia. Their sunshiny centers grinned at her while a soft breeze ruffled the pink petals. In awe, she turned around and saw little pink butterflies lazily flitting around the lush grass and dipping their tiny feet into a clear, bubbling brook. The sky was a deep blue and an occasional cloud would bounce across the heavens like a dancing sheep._

 _This is beautiful Kristi thought, but where am I? "I surely do not recognize this place. I must be dreaming, but whose dream is this since it's not mine? She questioned; taking in the beauty that surrounded her._

" _Akina…Where are you darling? A strange voice sounded._

" _Who is this Akina? Kristi muttered under her breath; looking to her right to see a figure appear._

" _Oh…There you are. I've been looking all over for you, said the strange woman in a concerned tone; making her way towards the little girl._

 _Kristi looked back at her physique as realization struck; I'm still in this body she grasped. So, Akina was her name Kristi thought._

" _Here's where you've been hiding huh? Well I can't deny, it is quite beautiful", the woman stated; taking a seat beside the girl. "Well your father and I didn't name you wrong for sure", she smiled now looking at Kristi. "Akina, your name means 'spring flower', do you know that? She trailed on. "Well you do, since I've told you for a hundredth time now", the woman chuckled._

" _Akina…, Kristi exhaled._

" _Yes…Akina, that's your name after all", the woman smiled. "And here I am to find you, sitting amongst a magnitude of glorious floras", the woman spoke; her hands expanding to the picturesque display._

" _So…you're my mom? Kristi asked wide eyed._

" _Yes darling, so who should I be? I did give birth to you", she stated smiling at the girl. "Oh look", she pointed to a flower. "This right here is a Tsubaki (Camellia)", she stated. "It means "humility," "discretion," and "the perfect love"._

 _Kristi looked at the flower and back at the woman who seemed transfixed in its beauty. They were both beautiful she thought. Scarlet, straight hair hung over a fresh, radiant face. Smart hazel eyes, set low within their sockets, watch heartily over the meadow. Fair skin elegantly compliments her cheekbones and leaves an intriguing memory of her past._

" _Well darling we need to go and meet your father back home", the woman stated ascending from the lush cushion below her. "I suspect he's on his way back from his mission now and I know he's going to want to see you", she stated; placing her hands out for the girl to stand._

 _Kristi held on to her hand as they made their way down the gentle slope_ _cascaded down with grass. On closer inspection she could see the clover and the honey bees who were merrily visiting each flower. Ahead Kristi could see a village coming into view as they descended and made their way on a dirt trail._

 _The village was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background; which would make it difficult to find by foreigners Kristi thought to herself. Its architecture was composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest, she recalled; most of the buildings having vegetation growing on their roofs. So this is the Village Hidden in the Mist, here is where I…No this is where Akina is from, Kristi understood. I'm just the one residing in her body, her mind trailed on._

BANG! CRASH! Kristi awoke suddenly, every thought in high definition. Her eyes took in every ray of light, streaming through the curtains, pushing back at the darkened edges of the room, reclaiming the colours that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night. The warm sun rays kissed her skin lightly, warming her from the inside out. Well that was new, I guess I got of glimpse of her memories, Kristi thought to herself.

"Oh sorry about that", a voice came at the door.

"Satoshi…, Kristi yawned staring at the man.

The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new. Streams of sunlight fell upon the bustling village, filling up every space with warmth, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of leaves, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The sky has ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving.

Through the windows, Kristi watched as the world began anew. Her mind however, trailed along back to her unconventional dream. She made her way from the window and stood at a mirror wall-mounted; encircled by a frame of threadlike strands of silver, interlaced together in a mock-liana arrangement. Kristi stared at her reflection; her scarlet shoulder-length hair, straightened to reveal a fresh, warm face. Bright amber eyes, staring back at her foreign host. Her smooth skin elegantly compliments her cheeks and leaves a delightful semblance of her youth.

"Your resemblance to your mother is uncanny, that's for sure", Kristi stated under her breath; staring at her reflection.

"What was that? Satoshi asked leaning by the door.

"Oh it's nothing", Kristi replied. "It's probably nothing anyways", she finalized; her eyes disengaged from the mirror.

"Well breakfast is ready so come along, we have to visit the Hokage today", he informed making his way to the hall.

The rich aroma of the dishes wafted down and beckoned her. She could not resist the delightful sensations that whipped up inside her memory at the mere thought of delving her teeth deep and fast into the pulpy texture of the pancakes. Sliding into her chair, Kristi was greeted by a table laden with delicacies. Steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish and various side dishes occupied the table. It was a typical traditional breakfast Kristi thought. Familiar side dishes displayed included tsukemono (Japanese pickles), nori (dried seasoned seaweed), natto (fermented soy beans), kobachi (small side dishes which usually consist of vegetables), and green salad. Every component of nutrition was incorporated on the table before her. She licked her fleshy lips as she gulped down her morning feast.

"Oh…I haven't gotten the chance to get your name", Satoshi spoke; staring at the girl opposing him.

Like a great rush of water, memory came back to her. Akina…She thought to herself; curiosity now stung at her mind. If I could find out more about her then that would be good and also why I ended up in her body particularly, she contemplated.

"It's Akina…My name is Akina", she finalized before making her way back to her dish.

"Akina…"

"Yes…Akina", she added; her eyes still affixed on her plate.

"So…why were you out in the forest in the first place? Satoshi queried, his eyes glued on the girl.

If she could have opened her mouth any wider she would have eaten up the entire food in one bite. As it was she took off a quarter of it in one massive chomp of her gnashes. Then she crunched it up with her mouth opening every time she chewed, treating him to a view of the partially masticated food. Then she gulped it down and without pausing to breathe she took another swinging bite at the food before her. Satoshi could not understand her abrupt manner. He gingerly took a piece of grilled fish and placed the dry chunk in his mouth.

Kristi paused unexpectedly "Well…I don't know why I ended up there", Kristi stated; her head now fastened on the man, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"There's got to be a reason you ended up there", he probed.

"I…I don't know why", Kristi replied; truth in her tone.

"Well, where are you from? Do you even remember where you came from? Which village to be exact? He questioned.

Kristi sighed, all of the noise disappeared in an instant; she found herself recollecting the dream she had. It was like being stuck between two realities; which is ironic for her to think since she is already fixated into a reality, where she would at times picture herself in, the one she longed herself to be a part of. One that she thought would be an impossible dream, but here she was; tossed into a world without warning. Her mind toggled back at what she had seen. She could vividly remember the semblance of the village.

"Akina", Satoshi uttered.

"Oh…" Kristi blurted snapping out of thoughts. "The Village Hidden in the Mist", she stated.

"The…village…Hidden…in the Mist", his voice trailed slowly.

Their eyes locked over the breakfast table. Staring had become their only form of communication. It was a contest of sorts and winning came at a price. Satoshi's eye's widened; he stared as if she had just produced a rhinoceros from her pocket. She could just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. He looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the fun fair; perfectly funny Kristi thought.

The deposition was quite unbelievable, shocking really. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what had being said by the girl opposing him. He looked away, then looked back to see eyes filled with confusion staring back at him.

"What is it? Kristi asked.

"Umm…Akina, you do know where your village is located right? He queried staring at the puzzled girl. "It would take you a good three days to actually make it here from the Water Country…Where you are from", he revealed. "So how did you end up here in the first place? He quizzed.

It took her a second or two for the new information to sink it, even though she knew most of their fictional world, she was still flawed in some knowledge that surrounded their domain. She knew the village, but not its precise whereabouts. Three days, that's a long way from home. How did you end up here? What lead you to leave home in the first place? Her head bowed, thoughts residing on the girl.

"That I'm uncertain of", she answered; honesty in her voice.

"Well…Talking to the Hokage might clear things up", he breathed.

Kristi watched as the man rose, making his way to the kitchen and commencing his obligation to cleaning the once used utensils.

* * *

So I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far! Please leave a review to tell me what you think about it. This is actually my first story that I have ever published and I would really like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
